Chapter 175
is the one hundred and seventy-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Every student in U.A. High School is continuing their preparations for the School Festival. In the gymnasium, Class 1-A's dance team practices for their live dance performance. As Class 1-A goes through their routine for the School Festival, their practice is cut short when Ryo Inui demands they retire to their dormitories. During the night before the School Festival, some of Class 1-A are unable to sleep. Working on a rope, Izuku Midoriya sees that the rope for the live dance performance is frayed. Since Momo Yaoyorozu is asleep, Izuku decides to buy fresh rope tomorrow morning. Before all going to sleep, Class 1-A vows to make their School Festival event a success. The day of the School Festival has arrived. It is 6:30 AM and a filthy Mei Hatsume approaches Izuku who is training with Toshinori Yagi. Mei gives the item he requested: a pair of gloves. Toshinori notes that back in his day his support equipment was quite bulky and is surprised that support equipment nowadays are quite compact. Mei designed the gloves so that it would not clash with Izuku's costume. A happy Izuku thanks Mei for her hard work. Mei gives Izuku the manual for the gloves and runs off; Toshinori decides that Izuku should try out the gloves, with which Izuku agrees. It is 7:50 AM and Izuku is hurrying to the market to buy rope still wearing the gloves. Izuku managed to get some rope and seeing that he is running out of time, Izuku hurries back to U.A. At 8:30 AM as Izuku hurries back, he runs into a disguised Gentle Criminal and La Brava. Izuku apologizes while the disguised Gentle is more worried about losing the aftertaste of the Golden Tips Imperial. Gentle and La Brava attempt to leave wanting to avoid further contact. Hearing them talking about coffee, Izuku notes that the house was a coffee shop which grabs Gentle's attention. Gentle is impressed that Izuku knows of the Golden Tips Imperial tea, and Izuku admits that a friend served some to their class. Izuku finds the disguised man's voice familiar while Gentle praises Izuku's friend but soon deduces that Izuku is from U.A. Suddenly, Izuku also manages to deduce the man's identity; from the Golden Tips Imperial tea to Gentle's online video about tea and his video about society waking up. Gentle realizes that he made a blunder for talking too long to Izuku and tries leaving immediately. Knowing that the disguised man is Gentle, Izuku asks if he is the man with the routine. Seeing that it is too late to cover up since Izuku is not naive, Gentle turns around and takes his mask off wondering to whom Izuku was referring. Izuku drops his groceries knowing fully well that if a single alarm goes off, the School Festival will be called off. Izuku tells Gentle that he saw his video; Gentle faces Izuku as he tells La Brava to turn the camera towards him. Izuku prepares himself and tells Gentle to leave U.A. alone. It is 8:32 AM until the School Festival; 88 minutes until Class 1-A's performance. Quick References Chapter Notes *Izuku confronts Gentle and La Brava and prepares for battle. *It is revealed that if a single alarm goes off during the event, then the School Festival will be called off immediately. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 175